op_grand_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoro
Introduction Second to Luffy in the Straw Hat Crew is Roronoa Zoro (Roronoa Zolo in 4Kids). He used a three sword fighting style and is gonna become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro in OPGA is a solid character who looks for mistakes in the opponent's play and takes an action accordingly. His counter is the best counter in the game against melee fighters. This counter combined with his quick attacks make Zoro just existing a threat to the opponent at all times. Pros & Cons + Good HP pool + Strongest counter in the game VS melee opponents, does massive damage, causes hard knockdown, and even counters aerial opponents, something other counters don't do + Fantastic X>A that can OTG wall bounce confirm and is good for continuing juggles + All of his supers are decent and have a use + His A>X gives him a buff that makes it so he can't block but he gets a massive damage bonus in return + His support Johnny is quite relentless in his attack speed giving Zoro the pressure and combo extender he needs + Unblockable has great range and is near lagless with lag cancelling + R+A is one of the faster dash specials in the game + R+X is a good move to use in blocked lag cancels and has good enough range to catch landings - He has disjoints but they aren't the greatest in range - Most of his combo enders and his R+A are unsafe on block - Poor aerials, sometimes the second hit of X aerial can't connect due to low hitstun from the first hit - Struggles at stopping aerial opponents since his R+X is more of a horizontal attack unlike most R+X moves - Incredibly laggy without lag cancelling Movelist FLAMING ONIGIRI Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * None Supports Johnny Dash support. Johnny moves at moderate speed and has a relatively fast attack speed with some decent damage. He gives Zoro the pressure he needs and is fairly consistent at extending his combos. He compliments Zoro's A>X buff by allowing Zoro to get in without having to worry about the loss of his ability to block. Yosaku Jump support. The typical jump support with average stats. Yosaku is a good choice for matchups where Johnny has a hard time approaching because of strong ground options by the opposing character. Otherwise, Johnny is your go to support. Combos not a lot Strategy Vanilla Zoro will want to have Johnny out as much as possible so he can safely reap the benefits of his A>X buff. A successful counter will give you plenty of time to set up or to gather more meter and get buffs and items. Your R+A is very fast so controlling the chests in the game will be fairly easy. Modded Zoro will want to play at a distance where he can comfortably react to a lot of what the opponent is doing. His pressure up close isn't too high except with his counter so don't take too much of the fight up close. You want to fight at your pace and your R+A and counter give you ability to force the battle at your pace. Your goal is to eventually set up a situation you can do a lot of damage be it a juggle, Johnny combos or A>X buff punishes. Your R+A is great for dealing with projectiles so if you feel like one is coming, dash in to hit them before they recover. The R+A goes through and destroys most projectiles. Matchups General Information Zoro technically has no weaknesses but he doesn't have massive strengths either, other than his counter. Characters who can outperform him in strengths and characters who can break the pace he wants to play at can cause him to struggle. Kuina Your counter is her worst nightmare. Doing that much damage so such a small HP pool for a simple reaction counter is pretty crazy and makes this matchup pretty easy as long as you don't get caught in her punish game. Category:Characters